Hot off the press!
by Verily I shall move forward
Summary: Lucy managed to get promoted from columnist to TV presenter. But as usual, not everything is as easy as it seems. She has to deal with old friends,new enemies and what's this, fickle directors?  Hahhh... Life just got harder. LucyxMany
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky_

_letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personallY1_

_And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward_

**_an: LOL, I find pairing some of the main female manga characters easy with everyone through instances and probabilities._**

**_PS, this is an au fic so in no way is it in relation to the manga plot itself_**

* * *

><p>Prologue : Closer Inspection<p>

"I'm sorry Lucy but I have no choice but to cancel your column"

"But chief why?"

"I have such a great column, you even read the reviews the readers gave me!"

Now this news had of course made her upset, she worked so hard to improve the column,

she did some kissing up, she complied to the reader demands, heck she worked

herself down to the bone!

'Now he wants me to quit'

" I understand that Lucy but the new owners of this company want an 'interactive newspaper' "

"I interact with the readers anyway!"

Now she was mad, this new owner with no experience starts to make ideas that she had already made,

"Let me rephrase that, he wants you to go **to **your readers because he believes that the readers fell somewhat

intimidated by the fact that they have to give personal information to strangers "

"But that's what agony aunts do!"

"Hah, I've got to stop being so vague, he means that he wants this to be the start of a new generation of agony aunts"

"Plus with you as the start of it all will not only make you more well known, but the paper itself and who knows...

this could be your break "

When the chief said this her eyes lit up as the thoughts of being famous.

The glitz and glam of it all, not to mention the hot boyfriends.

"I'll do it!"

Her chief handed her a contract which she signed in haste

"Well great, here's your first job"

He handed her the briefing of her first case.

_Name: Natsu Dragneel_

_Personality: Stubborn, easily aggravated, kind_

_Address: 42 Penworth road, The dragon apartments,_

_Floor 5, room 46_

_Extra info: Destructive, very open with any information told_

_Problem: Has had a crush on a girl he saw in highscool, now wants to meet up with her._

She was so excited that she did not notice that the name was familiar to her

"Wait, I have something to tell you,"

She paused at this and looked back to the chief

"Yes sir?"

"This is going to be a tv show as well, so the camera behind you shall watch your every move"

She turned to look at them and was suprised

"Huh?"

"When they'd get here?"

"They were here all this time"

"Aww great, say could you let me borrow that camera?"

She had an evil glint in her eye.

"N-no ma'am, you're not allowed to "

Without warning she pounced at the man, shaking his crazily as she tried to take the most important object needed

to advance her career.

"I will not let you make me look like a lunatic!"

"Err- Lucy you know there are two cameras right"

"Aww crap"

After a few minutes she got off the man and looked at the whole TV crew

"Could you edit that please"

"Ha-ha, NO"

'Man making a TV show is much more of a hassle than it seems'

She sighed it defeat

"Fine, let's just go..."

"Lucy, don't forget, spice it up!"

So after all that lolly gagging, she and the crew got into the cars that would take them to her destination.

As the got nearer she noticed the apartment building the were going to.

'Dragon Apartments... where have I heard that before?'

She doubled check the briefing

"Natsu... Dragneel?"

The car stopped all of a sudden and as she got out the TV crew they looked at her and sighed.

'Guess I made a bad first impression, especially to that guy'

She looked at the camera man who in turn glared back at her.

'The name Natsu had reminded her of her high school days about a guy who used to follow her around, starting fights with any one

who looked at him, or her the wrong way, so that meant nearly every one'

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to him?"

"Hey look, now she's talking to herself"

The camera men started whispering and pointing and Lucy replied back with a hiss

and a look that said 'Any more and you know where that camera's gonna get shoved up'

and this of course made them shut up.

After clearing a few things with the apartment manager, they were allowed entry and Lucy thought about a lot when riding the elevator.

After the first floor she was confident, the second made her rethink this, the third she was as scared as hell and

as they came onto the fourth she wanted to just run away.

_' Don't forget you signed the contract '_

She grumbled

"Damn that Makarov,"

As they walked towards the door number, Lucy had an epiphany.

She noticed with each step this place got more and more familiar.

But by the time they knocked on the door, she remembered everything.

"Lucy!"

A man with rose coloured hair answered

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

The camera crew also had the same thought.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: The echidna and platypus are the only mammals that are known to lay eggs, but in future there may be more**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward.**_

**_PS, this is an au fic so in no way is it in relation to the manga plot itself_**

**_BeatyofLies: I'll do a Lucy and gray chapter after this. Expect more from you in the future._**

**_WolfSmiley: Hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : A Familiar Face<p>

He looked as if he didn't change one bit.

He still had that rose coloured spiky hair, the same old white scarf, that same goofy grin and wait, where's his shirt?

She froze in place as she stared at his muscles and noticed that he only wore a vest.

"Hey Lucy, what're you doing here?"

Lucy snapped out of her daze after he shook her a couple of times.

"N-Natsu, I forgot you lived here"

"Well, you did move far away after high school, when did you come back?"

"Last year"

She chuckled nervously as she scratched her arm.

"Hey, why are there cameras?"

"O-Oh, well we're here to solve your problem, y'know the one you wrote to me?"

"W-What, you were the columnist?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"N-No, it's just that, well the person I was looking for... was you"

He mumbled this last part as he broke eye contact.

"Whaaaaaaat?"

Lucy looked as if she was about to jump out of her skin and even the camera crew were shocked at this.

Lucy regained her composure after a few seconds and she cleared her throat.

"Well, problem solved then"

She was just about to leave when Natsu suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait!"

"You did read all of my request right?"

"Yeah, it says here you wanted to meet up with an old high school"

"Yeah, it also says that I wanted to go on a date with her if possible"

"What, no it doesn't"

She took out the piece of paper and looked at.

__Problem: _Has had a crush on a girl he saw in highscool, now wants to meet up with her._

_He also wants to go on a date with her,_

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

"W-Well I'm on a job right now so I think it's now possible"

Suddenly one of the cameraman spoke up.

"Umm, Lucy-san you did read the contract properly right?,"

"It says you have to try your best to fulfill them and I think this can be done"

_'Damn, Makarov, your tricked me!'_

"Fine, shall I come later on in the day then?"

"No! I'll pick you up, just tell me your phone number so I can inform you when"

"Great! It's a date then"

With that being said the team walked off to go back while Lucy stayed behind so she and Natsu could swap contact details.

After she headed down to the waiting crew and took off.

"Did you here that happy?"

His strange blue cat slinked up to him.

"Aye"

"Yahoo!"

"Oi! Keep it down!"

"No you keep it down, I'm going on a date"

"Well you don't need to tell"

Natsu ignored his neighbour and got busy changing.

Around 7pm Lucy's phone started to ring.

"Hello, Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm ready, what you're already outside"

"Hold on, I'll come down"

The door opened and Lucy appeared.

She wore thin strapless blue dress that reached down to her knees,

she also wore a fake blue rose with a thin blue tassel that draped over her neck.

Her blue high heel shoes shone in the moonlight and her overall appearance made her look like a beautiful blue fairy.

She looked at Natsu and was amazed at his sudden change of appearance.

He wore a midnight blue tuxedo and his white scarf and the two looked like a matching couple.

He led her into his car and on the way to the restaurant he asked very blunt questions.

"Hey Lucy did you get bigger over the years?"

He gestured towards her chest and Lucy shielded it from view.

"Oh shut up Natsu, it's so like you to ask such questions"

The ride to the restaurant was filled with laughter and smiles

As soon as they arrived in the restaurants cameras had flashed and took shots of the couple.

"Natsu, why are they here?"

"Oh, I'm the president of the DragonInc."

"What? When that happen?"

"3 months ago, that's why I still live in the apartment so they can't catch me"

"Should we hide?"

"Why would I need to? I don't mind being seen with you, in fact I want everyone to know-"

"Natsu look over here!"

The cameras focused on them as they noticed that it was Natsu.

"Natsu we need to get away!"

"Why?"

"My dad might find me!"

"Well we can't let that happen,"

He reversed sharply and and the paparazzi soon followed after.

"Well there's our date ruined"

"No, I quite enjoyed it"

The two hugged each other before parting ways.

"Damn, next time I see those paparazzi I'm gonna-"

"Oi shut up, we're sleeping"

" Then why aren't you sleeping huh?"

"What you wanna fight?"

And throughout the night the two argued while over at Lucy's it was full of peace and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think.<strong>

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: A snake with a leg was found in China! read the news report on it**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward**_

**_an: LOL, I find pairing some of the main female manga characters easy with everyone through instances and probabilities._**

**_PS, thi is an au fic so in no way is it in relation to the manga plot itself_**

**_Yo: I'll do a LokeLucy chapter after posting the Gray's_**

**_WolfSmiley: Hope you like this chapter._**

**_iLucyGray: I'll do the gray chap after this_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Clash of the Dragons<p>

Lucy stormed to the editor's room

"Editor Makarov!"

She opened the door and was surprised to find a young man where the old man was supposed to be.

"Oh?"

He turned to look at her and she froze.

He looked very handsome but there was something about him that told you to stay away.

He wore head phones that covered his ears and he had electric blonde hair.

His hazel eyes pierced through her very being and the lightning scar that ran down his left eye made him look very mysterious.

"Hey Laxus I told you not to sit on my seat"

Makarov came up from under the table holding a board with a piece of paper fixed onto it.

"You're gonna die anyway so you should just give this company up to me"

"You can't say that"

Lucy was the one to speak out now and soon realised that her mouth opened.

"Getting brave are we?"

"Laxus stop scaring her"

"She's interesting"

"Looks like you have another admirer Lucy"

Makarov nudged her jokingly and all she could do was run and scream.

"Laxus can you go after her, I need to give her the next assignment"

He handed him the board and sat on the chair.

"Fine, I was gonna go after her anyway"

And like a bolt of lightning her disappeared, running past people the people hoping to find the confused columnist

He caught up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"I've got you!"

She turned to look at him and tried to shake him off but she tripped in the process and he ended up kissing her on the floor.

The people who saw it thought that it was a passionate lover's kiss. But as soon as they saw it was Laxus immediately dismissed this.

After the thought of him being loving was just utterly preposterous.

Lucy remained stunned as he got off her and grinned cockily.

"Enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Laxus!"

'That voice, please don't tell me...'

"Yo Natsu, ya weakling"

Natsu lunged at him

"How dare you kiss Lucy!"

He raised his fist, ready to hit him but all of a sudden Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu, you don't need to hit him, it was an accident"

"Not for me"

"Shut up!"

This only fueled him more.

"Natsu stop if people see this it would ruin your reputation"

"Screw my reputation, I care more about you!"

Now this the people believed.

"Well if you care about me you would stop"

Natsu stopped suddenly and Laxus got up and handed Lucy the board.

He got up closer to her and whispered

"I'll see around 'kay"

This made her blush and Natsu sensed this.

"Hey you bastard, what did you say to her?"

Man, this was just too much for her.

She was so confused, here she was asking Makarov what the hell this TV show was gonna be about and all of a sudden she lost her kiss.

Her FIRST kiss.

She did not seem to notice Natsu picking her up and placing her in the cab.

"I swear Lucy, if I see him around you next time, there's no telling what I'll do"

She looked at the clip board.

_Name: Gray Fullbuster_

_Personality: Stubborn, easily aggravated, _

_Address: 43 Iceway road, The Blizzard Manor_

_Extra info: oblivious, exhibitionist_

_Problem: Wants to stop stripping and needs a fake girl friend to deter fiancee._

Natsu looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"Lucy this is what you do for your job?"

So in the end she explained everything to him and he was left stunned.

"So does that mean I could've asked you for ANYTHING?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: The sex of a baby crocodile is determined by the temperature in the nest and how deeply the eggs are buried.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward**_

**_an: Sorry 'bout the late update, had a bit of depression._**

**_bunanza: It's a bit late but here's an update (This rhymes too)_**

**_WolfSmiley: I'll try to make them longer but I will be updating tomorrow so rest assured._**

**_iLucyGray: Fear not! It is here (Insert dramatic music here)_**

**_Ambitious Rookie: Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Room temperature<p>

Natsu wouldn't quit. He insisted on coming along and he took the liberty of clasping her arm.

"Natsu!"

She tried to shake him off as she struggled to drag him out of the car.

"Wha-?"

He opened his eyes and saw Lucy trying to pull him out.

"Ahh Lucy~"

Natsu let go of her arm and draped himself over her like a blanket.

"Let- Go!"

Yet again she tried to loosen his grip on her as she stalked to the gate.

It was futile so in the end she placed his arms over her back as she pressed the communicator.

_'Deja vu?'_

The screen flashed and her client's face appeared.

"Hello?"

Lucy was nervous, what type of person would he be?

"Yeah, what do want?"

He sounded angry over the comm and Lucy flinched.

"..."

"Come on, I haven't got all day!"

Natsu recognised that voice. He looked up from Lucy's back and saw him.

"Oi Gray what do you think you're doing shouting at Lucy!"

"That voice... Natsu what are you doing here?"

"I can't have you hogging Lucy ya know!"

Lucy blushed and tried to hide her face from Gray.

"You've been drinking haven't you"

The argument between the two continued until Lucy decided it was enough.

"Can you guys stop arguing"

She wasn't having it anymore. She grabbed Natsu's ear and dragged him back to the car.

"Can you please take him home"

The driver complied and Lucy went back to the comm.

Gray was surprised. Usually Natsu wouldn't be that easy to handle.

He muttered under his breath

"She must be a force to be reckoned with"

"Sorry about him, I'm actually here to take that job you posted"

Lucy held out his letter.

"Okay enter"

The gates swung open to her surprise and she nervously walked towards the huge door.

Gray stood at the door wearing casual clothes like Natsu and as she greeted him,

she noticed that the vest he was wearing had gone missing.

"Hey Gray, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your vest?"

She pointed at his chest and yet again another piece of clothing went missing.

"Wah!"

She shielded her eyes from his profanity.

"What are you doing?"

She pointed down under and he blushed.

"Oh umm... can I have your underwear?"

Whomp! Gray dropped to the floor after Lucy's fist shot out to his face.

Lucy looked down and noticed she knocked him out.

It was pretty hard not looking at someone as you dragged them up the stairs.

She laid in on the bed and she felt wiped out.

"I can see why you want to fix that problem."

She looked through his wardrobe and placed a set of clothes beside him.

"I wonder how I could help with that"

She sat at his bedside and looked at him carefully

_'I think I've seen him before, but where?'_

She checked the room for some sort of hint and she noticed a book on his desk.

It was faded and worn and it seemed familiar, she carefully picked it up and realised something.

It was the picture book she made when she was five. She remembered her rough scrawled writing and the wriggly drawings she made.

_It was a story about a lonely rabbit who struggled to make friends, one day a bird appeared infront of him._

_They became friends and rabbit heard that bird had to leave soon._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I'm sorry but I know we'll meet again"_

_She smiled at the crying rabbit as she raised her wings to take off._

_"You promise right?"_

_Rabbit waved a tearful goodbye to his friend, knowing she'll keep that promise._

_"We'll meet again..."_

"Lucy"

While her attention was focused on the book Gray had changed into the clothes and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry I was just curious!"

She bowed apologetically and Gray stood up and placed his hand on her head.

"It's alright, bird"

Lucy remembered that

She looked up at him and saw his bright smile.

"After all you kept your promise"

Gray pulled Lucy towards him and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you Lucy"

The bedroom door opened and a blue haired woman rushed in.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: Dogs are colour blind. They see colours as pale or faded colours.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with**_

_**her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated_**

**_an: this story does not bash Juvia in any way. The dating show starts next chapter!_**

**_Shining Stellar: Glad to hear from you._**

**_iLucyGray: Juvia loves to ruin Lucy/Gray moments LOL._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Frigid Water<p>

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Juvia knew it. Her new 'rival'.

She pried Lucy off of her fiancée and hissed at the thief. She snuggled up to

Gray and glared at Lucy.

"How dare you touch Gray-sama!"

Lucy felt an intense aura of hate permeating from the person known as Juvia and instinctively backed away.

"Juvia what are you doing?"

Gray got moved away from Juvia and sighed.

"Sorry out that Lucy"

He scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed.

"T-That's fine"

She dusted herself off and the whole room felt awkward. Gray stared at Lucy affectionately,

Juvia stared at Gray affectionately while occasion glaring at Lucy and Lucy was just confused about the whole situation.

"Gray-sama aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah, Lucy this is Juvia my friend-"  
>"-Fiancée"<p>

"And Juvia this is Lucy my girlfriend"

"WHAT?"

_'How could Gray say that, he has a fiancee!'_

"How dare you seduce him, you harlot!"

Juvia slapped Lucy in the face and Gray's facial expression changed.

"Juvia you know that the proposal was annulled"

He look at her with utmost spite and turned to console Lucy.

"How could you say that Gray-sama!"

Juvia ran out of the room and collided with two people.

"Hey watch out!"

The three crashed into each other while over at Lucy's Gray explained that their father's decided to make

a company merger with their children's marriage but Gray cancelled this during His year in high school.

He heard that his parents got divorced and moved with his mother back to where Lucy was.

"But I heard you moved during college and I decided to stay here"

"Then why does Juvia think you guys are still to be married?"

Gray got closer and Lucy felt nervous.

"Her father never told her"

She back away from him and looked the other direction

"W-Well you should be consoling her, not me"

He walked towards her.

"Why?"

Gray was confused, didn't she know he likes her?

"B-Because-"

"Lucy!"

Laxus and a hung over Natsu burst in the room.

"I heard from the drunk newt that you were trapped!"

"I-I'm not a drunk newt you golden little monkey"

Natsu was still drunk. He thought that a golden monkey was helping him over to Lucy.

"Shaddup unless you want to get hit ya newt!"

Natsu staggered over to Lucy and grabbed her.

"Hey there Luchy -hic- I mished you"

He giggled drunkly and dropped to the floor.

Lucy was freaked out. Here she was trying to help a client and all of a sudden she's trapped in a room with her childhood friend (who is creeping her out), her drunk best friend and that crazy one.

_'This couldn't get any worse'_

All of a sudden flood lights shone through the window.

"Owsh, that'sh bright"

"Get that light outta ma face!"

"Why are you guys on my property?"

A familiar voice spoke through a megaphone.

"Lucy, the company decided to keep your column, they said your show sucked!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes it was"

Lucy's vein popped.

"Anyway they said you have to do a new one they made to keep your column"

"What is it about?"

"It's a dating show!"

Everyone stopped and looked at the editor.

"I wantsh to be -hic- on!"

"Old man put me on!"

"Count me in!"

Lucy sighed.

"Could this get worse yet again...?"

Juvia came back into the room with a smile on her face

"Gray-sama I forgive you!"

Juvia growled at Lucy.

"RIVAL!"

She pointed at Lucy and hissed once again.

"I just had to open my big mouth..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What do you think?<strong>**

**Natsu date was ruined so a new one is needed!**

**Laxus will foolow after and then finally Gray. Then I'll start to add more characters.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: Cows love to listen to music. So for those who have cows or know people who do should play music for cows.**

**They produce more milk this way!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with**_

_**her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated_**

**_an: The title explains all. I think I'll introduce a character we all know.  
><em>**

**_wolfsmiley: Drunk Natsu ftw!  
><em>**

**_Shining Stellar: I sense some intense hate for Juvia from you LOL_**

**_FrEaK mAgNeT : There's more than just Natsu, Laxus and Gray.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: It starts now<p>

The next day Lucy once again stomped to the editor's office.

"Editor what's the meaning of this!"

Lucy couldn't believe it, why of all people does she have to be chosen for this?

"Well Lucy,"

Makarov swiveled his chair to face her. In his hand he held the documents that would change her mind.

"The editors couldn't stand your show, they said it lacked something"

"Then why do I still have to do this show?"

"Your contract hasn't ended yet."

He pulled out her contract and pointed to the 1 year contract.

"But chief-"

"No buts"

He hopped off the chair and opened the door, he motioned for her to go through.

"Now come along, it's lunch time and there's someone I want you to meet"

When they arrived at the courtyard Lucy saw someone she never wanted to see again.

"Yo!"

It was that piercing gaze, he was as fierce as he was before. He used to bully and tease her in high school and Natsu would always rush to help her.

Lucy stopped, she didn't want to see him, not after what he done to her before she left.

"What's wrong Lucy come along now,"

Makarov grabbed her arm and dragged her to HIM.

"No get off me"

She struggled and bit his arm yet all he could do was laugh.

"Ha-ha!"

Makarov knew she had a problem with that man and he was gonna fix it.

She happpened to grab the nearest thing to her, which was weirdly enough Natsu.

"Come... on... Lucy... Let... GO!"

Makarov was struggling, Lucy was hugging Natsu tightly and this made it hard for him to drag her to that man.

Ntasu laughed and looked at the bushes.

"See that Gray,"

Gray jumped out the bush behind them along with Juvia.

"Lucy likes me more!"

He stuck his tongue out at his supposed rival.

"Shut up Natsu, can't you see she afraid?"

Natsu stopped to look at her face full of fear.

"Is it true Lucy, do you hate me!"

He snivelled and looked at what she was staring at.

Suddenly he knew why.

"You!"

He pointed at the man.

"Gray-sama!"

She grabbed him and cuddled.

Gray was surprised, when the hell did she get here?

"Uwaah get off!"

The two struggled against each other whilst Natsu glared at the man.

"How dare you come back here Gajeel!"

Natsu carefully took off Lucy's hands off him and stomped at Gajeeel.

"Listen,"

He grabbed his collar and stared into his coal black eyes.

"If you try to do ANYTHING to Lucy, I'll kill you!"

"Hmph, still as cocky as ever Natsu"

Gajeel did the same thing and Lucy shouted out.

"Stop!"

He scared her but she had to stop Natsu, if word got out about him brawling, his company would be in trouble.

"Just-Just leae it Natsu"

"What are you talking about, this guy made you suffer for all those years!"

Gray stopped struggling.

'I never knew that...'

Natsu continued on,

"Why do you think she moved you fool!"

Gajeel dids not say a word and just looked down.

Makarov couldn't stand it anymore.

"Natsu shut up!"

He hit Natsu and forced him to let go.

"He came her because he wanted to apologize"

He also hit Gajeel on the head.

"AND YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANTHING?"

A few seconds passed and Gajeel didn't speak.

Aminute passed.

"I didn't want Lucy to be afraid"

He turned away to leave.

"Wait!"

Lucy ran up to him and hugged his back tightly.

She wanted to stop him, if he was willing enough to change, then she was willing enough to meet him halfway.

"Please... stay"

Laxus appeared from around the corner after hearing _his _Lucy was here.

The scene he saw made his blood boil.

"Hey you steel ape!"

Gajeel turned around.

"Get your hands off my woman!"

_'Way to ruin the moment...'_

* * *

><p><strong>READ DIS!<br>**

**Sorry guys, I was supposed to make Gajeel the villain but I completely forgot that he was in the apartments with Natsu, I'll change the man Natsu talked to after this.**

**So he shall be first instead of Natsu. Sorry _/0\_ (I'm bowing!)  
><strong>

**Stay tuned.**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW**

**Fact of the day: only male peacocks have the large feathers tail thingy, the females _peahens _do not.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with**_

_**her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated_**

**_an: The title explains all. I think I'll introduce a character we all know.  
><em>**

**_Haruka Chan: I completely agree with you, I think LaxusLucy needs more love, and I'm bringing it!  
><em>**

**_Shining Stellar: LOL your review felt awkward. JK, I think Laxus and Lucy suit to an extent  
><em>**

**_DarkSkye264 : Ha-ha that Laxus just crack me up. Here's more on Gajeel_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this omake, I'll try to make more of these if I find something funny that I could extend in the chapter. If not I'll stop them.  
><em>**

**_Reviews keep me going ;)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Misunderstanding &amp; Omake<p>

Laxus couldn't believe that metal rubble had his arms around his woman.

Didn't he know that Lucy was HIS WOMAN?

"Hey you steel ape!"

Gajeel turned around.

"Get your hands off my woman!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, STEEL APE!"

Gajeel pried Lucy's hands off of him and he stomped to Laxus.

He stared him in the eye unflinching and sparks flew off. Literally.

Laxus was getting his taser ready when Lucy jumped between the two.

"Can you guys stop"

Lucy turned to Laxus and slapped him.

"Stop objectifying me and for the record we haven't even got to know each other"

Laxus just smirked and leaned in, he was inches away from her face.

"I think I have _all_ I need to know about you"

His tone of voice and innuendo pissed Lucy off.

But she couldn't be bothered with hiim anymore and turned to Gajeel.

"As for you, yet again you decide to let your fists do the talking"

Gajeel just stared blankly at her.

"This is exactly why I rejected you in high school"

"And this is exactly why I'm attracted to you"

He grinned and Lucy had the feeling that she could only attract smug jerks like these two.

"Oi Lucy we're still here!"

Natsu waved at her and smiled.

Oh waeit turns out there's two more smug jerks.

Seriously, having four men fight over you isn't as fun as it sounds.

Especially if you've got a completely random high school friend, a voyeuristic childhood friend, a violent highschool admirer

and a completely perverted guy who you found out is related your boss that you just met two day ago.

"So Lucy take your pick"

Makarov spoke up and the guys around her stopped. Gray was now down to his boxers and this made it very difficult to ward off Juvia.

"What do you mean chief?"

He just wasn't making any sense.

"Well this dating show's got to start somewhere"

Dating. Show. Lucy. Pick.

These words were literally filtered by the men and they rushed to Lucy like animals.

"Oi Lucy pick me, our date got ruined remember!"

"Lucy pick me, this would be a great oppurtinity for us to learn more about each other after all these years!"

"Gray-samaaaaa!"

"..."

"You're my woman remember so you HAVE to choose me"

Lucy just couldn't decide, right now they all got on her nerves.

So she decided to choose like a responsible adult.

**Not because you're dirty,**

Her finger pointed to Natsu then Laxus.

**Not because you're clean,**

Then to Juvia and then Gray.

**Just because you kissed a girl behind the magazine**

And then to Makarov and it finally landed on Gajeel**.**

"Eeeeeeeh?"

Even Juvia was surprised.

"Luuuucy"

"Woman!"

"Come on Lucy"

"..."

Inwardly he was happy.

"So does that mean you forgive me for stealing your first kiss?"

Boom. This day just got worse Natsu, Laxus and Gray. And for some reason even for Juvia.

**Omake**

How to put a woman off (Of you) THE GAME.

Gray finally deicded the best way to get rid of Juvia. Ask around on the internet

**1. Be Fake**

"Hey Juvia I'm off to save the whales"

"But you hate whales"

"No I love them"

He said this in the most annoyed tone ever and he even frowned for good measure

"How charitable of you Gray-sama, it makes me love you more and more!"

Gray facepalm. Cross this one of the list

**2. Be Egocentric**

"Gray-sama can you pass the salt?"

"You get it, I'm far too busy caring about myself"

"Please"

"No I don't care for you, I care only for myself"

"Me too Gray-sama, I mean after all you're jmuch more important than salt!"

. Back to the drawing board**.  
><strong>

**3. Ignore her**

"Gray-sama"

"..."

"Gray-sama"

"..."

"Playing hard to get are we?"

Glomp.

Go to jail. Do not pick up $200 salary. Go straight to jail.

**4. Ignore Hygiene**

"Gray-sama what stinks?"

"Me, I haven't washed in weeks"

"That's so smart of you Gray-sama, you stopped bathing to save on the bills"

"That's right- wait huh?"

"I'll follow in your footsteps!"

Back to square one. Please roll the dice again

**5. If all else fails, GIVE UP**

"You know what Juvia I give up"

"So you decided to give up on the whales and not washing..."

He froze, was it working?

"... That's the Gray-sama I know!"

"So you knew I was faking?"

"Yes because I could see you were trying hard to resist"

No he wasn't.

"But I can help you next time"

GAME OVER

CONTINUE OR RETRY?

* * *

><p><strong>READ DIS!<strong>

**If you like this then you might like my bleach fic, which is somewhat similar, except for my Oc, don't worry, she won't do a thing.**

**All she'll do is match Orihime up with people while providing hilarity all throughout. Plus she gave me inspiration for this**.

**Stay tuned.**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW!**

Recommended**: alice is dead by hania lee. very relaxing ;). Link is on my profile  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with**_

_**her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated_**

**_an: I can only update on weekends from now on, sorry.  
><em>**

**_Rose Kittens: I'm glad you like it, now here's some more!  
><em>**

**_Shining Stellar: I was kidding about the awkward thing. And remember its not just four, there shall be more!  
><em>**

**_Wolfsmiley : Aww I love you in that way :(. JK, I love all my readers in a platonic way.  
><em>**

**_WARNING: descriptive violence has appeared. please skip the first part if you are completely against it. Not for the faint hearted._**

**_And for those who love Natsu, Gray and Laxus._**

**_Edit: retyped after seeing a few errors thanks to Rose kittens.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Embarassing<p>

What those three men had heard had completely shocked them.

It took a while before it actually sank in.

"What?"

There are usually two main things that people do when they're confused.

The first is to ask again and the second?

To act completely batshit crazy and that's exactly what Gray, Natsu and Laxus did.

Natsu ran towards the media building, pulled out a cinder block and hurled it at Gajeel.

Gajeel pulled out a sledgehammer and smashed it to bits.

He works as a construction worker for his own company so it was completely understandable that he would have one.

Why he had it today is a mystery.

The debris scattered around the people like rain and everyone took cover.

A chunk of the block flew at Natsu, hitting his forehead and it knocked him out.

At the same time Laxus brought out his taser and lunged at Gajeel, unfortunately Gray had brought out a hose.

A large lightning display showered the plaza and Gray and Laxus had knocked themselves out.

What had actually happened was the electricity from the tazer ran through the water in the firehose and Gray's hand was over the

metal cap and Laxus was hit by the water which resulted in electrocution.

Gajeel had managed to take a step to the left and he was left unharmed.

The passerbys gasped and looked flustered as they saw the whole scene unfolding before them.

Makarov had a hard time convincing people passing by that it was all an act.

Afterwards, the three were taken to the private hospital Gray's mother owned and the doctor asked how did such a thing occur.

Makarov explained that they were doing a publicity stunt and it went 'wrong'.

Lucy sat on the couch along with Gajeel and Juvia and watched the three men sleeping comfortably.

"I have never seen them do such a stupid act for the entire time I've known them"

"Gray-sama!"

"Hmph, serves them right"

Juvia was crying and each sob she made seemed to increase in volume.

"Nggh..."

Natsu sat up and yawned loudly and Gray woke up to a snivelling Juvia by his side.

"Gray-sama!"

"They're awake!"

Somehow it felt as if they forgot someone.

"Lucy what happened?"

"You guys just freaked out on me and got seriously hurt"

"That explains the backpain"

"Well you did throw a cinder block at Gajeel"

"I did?"

"And Gray and Laxus got eletrocuted"

"Why did I get shocked?"

They turned to see Laxus looking at them with one eye open.

_That's who they forgot._

"Because you guys heard I stole Lucy's first kiss"

Gajeel grinned cockily at them.

Three... Two... One.

"How dare you!"

"Wait!"

Lucy shouted at them and glared at Gajeel.

"Before you guys start again, listen to how it happened"

She explained that Gajeel was bullying and at this point Natsu was already fuming. A nurse came in to restrain him and left immediately before Lucy continued.

Gajeel cornered her on the school roof and she was scared but he confessed to her and she rejected him.

He got angry and she explained she was moving. So he asked her for a kiss and he changed from a cheek kiss to a lip on lip.

"I just felt sorry for him"

She looked down and Gray spoke up.

"So it was a pity kiss?"

"Pwa-ha-ha I should have known"

"Well you didn't get one"

"You wanna say that again steel kong!"

"Ahem. Can I get one?"

Laxus was blushing and he looked to his side.

"Sure"

Lucy giggled and kissed his cheek.

"No fair, what about me"

"Fine fine,"

She also gave Natsu one.

"Lucy can I-"

"Don't worry Gray-sama I'll give you one"

"Uwah!"

The door swung open and Makarov came through and hopped onto the couch. He cleared his throat.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!"

He ranted for a few minutes before clearing his throat once again.

"If that happens one more time, all of you are disqualified"

With that being said he left.

"Does that include me?"

Lucy asked herself and Makarov came back in and answered.

_How did he hear that?_

"No and get ready for tommorow with you date with Gajeel"

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov's an old silent ninja.<br>**

**Stay tuned.**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW!**

Recommended**: Weird Al Yankovic parodies. Great Lulz :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with**_

_**her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated_**

**_an: I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I just started with my chosen subjects and I literally got ten pieces of Homework for each of my first 2 weeks._**

**_ENJOY!  
><em>**

**_Rose Kittens: I fixed the last chapter. thnx!  
><em>**

**_Shining Stellar: Loke is comin your way... Next chapter.  
><em>**

**_Wolfsmiley : Natsu's just THAT epic.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Is this really a date?<p>

The first date is always awkward...

But this was probably the most awkward first date ever, what started as a simple date in the amusement park

ended with Lucy being trapped in the forest with the white light heading towards her.

Wait... Let me start from the beginning.

Lucy had just arrived at the amusement park and rushed to the signboard to meet up with Gajeel.

Flashes of white covered her field of vision and she staggered around until she tripped on a lump of rock.

"Wahh!"

She shut her eyes tightly and waited for that familiar pain.

But luckily Gajeel caught her and she opened her eyes to his grinning face.

"Have a nice trip Lucy?"

"S-Shut up"

She turned and pushed herself away from him.

"Is that what you should say to someone who saved your life?"

"First of all you didn't save my life; you just stopped me from tripping"

She huffed. What gave him the right to talk to her like that?

"Yet I still don't hear a thank you"

"... Thanks"

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

He loved to tease her.

"Fine I'll say it, THANK YOU"

"You're welcome"

He held his hand out in her direction.

"Shall we go?"

She took it gingerly and the two walked off to one of the rides.

What they didn't know was Makarov was stalking them along with the camera crew.

First they went on the rollercoaster and Lucy seemed more eager to ride whilst Gajeel

look very nervous.

"What's wrong?"

As the two got off Lucy noticed that Gajeel looked a bit pale.

"Nothing, let's just go to the next one"

Each ride they went on just seemed so much better than the one before.

Just as the clocked rang at 4pm the two stopped for a few minutes at the park's cafe.

"Here you are sir"

The waiter handed Gajeel two ice cream sundaes and bowed.

The pink hair looked awfully familiar...

Another waiter with dark blue hair arrived with their meal.

Their faces weren't familiar but their hair sure was.

Gajeel now remembered.

"Hey why are you h...!"

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

The manager with lightning yellow hair appeared and grinned at Gajeel.

Lucy started to get suspicious, these people looked so familiar.

"I see"

She snapped her fingers in recollection and pointed at the trio.

"Natsu, Gray and Laxus what are you doing here?"

She walked up to 'Natsu' and studied his face carefully.

"I do not know what you are talking about dear customer"

He didn't look like Natsu but his hair and voice was exactly like his.

So she pulled on his face.

"Oww!"

"Wow you really got this mask really stuck on tight!"

"What do you mean Lucy?"

She turned and realised that she made one very big mistake.

"I'm sorry"

She apologized at the irate waiter and walked off awkwardly with Gajeel and Natsu at her side.

"I don't get it, why did you think he was me Lucy?"

"Never mind it Natsu"

She turned looking embarrassed and noticed that Gajeel looked angry.

"Hey Gajeel what's wrong?"

He growled and the next thing she knew she being carried off to god knows where.

"Oi Gajeel get backed here"

Natsu instantly reacted and chased him.

Gajeel zoomed to his car and gently placed her into the passenger seat.

He quickly got in and turned his ignition on.

Natsu got into his own car and tailed him.

"Gajeel isn't this kidnapping?"

"Well you're willing aren't you?"

"I guess"

"Then it's not kidnapping"

The car sped past the forest as the sun started to set.

"Gajeel where exactly are you taking me"

Lucy didn't like going into the woods.

That story her mom read to her about that 'wolf' and the little girl still

haunted her to this day.

Her eyes fluttered as she felt sleep taking over her body.

She felt a small nudge and the car stopped.

Gajeel got up and opened the car door and helped her out.

What she saw completely changed her opinion of him.

The hill they stopped by was completely illuminated by the fireflies and at the very top was a

simple picnic blanket with everything already set out on the table.

A violinist appeared from behind the tree and played a poignant piece.

"Gajeel this is amazing"

"I know I am"

She pushed him playfully and the two walked up to the table.

Flash. That white light again. Lucy head turned and saw them.

Shadowy figures of animals. She pretended to ignore them and tried to act normally.

"Lucy"

"Lucy!"

"Woman"

The trio's voice could be heard as their cars stopped in a grinding halt.

They rushed over to her and asked many questions.

"Are you all right?"

"What did he do to you?"

"You know that you belong to me"

"Shut up!"

She had enough; she picked up a small stone and threw it in frustration.

It hit Gajeel and knocked him out and the stone bounced off to the forest and a loud shout made her remember she was not alone.

The group of lights appeared once again and they seemed to get closer.

"Ghosts, crap Lucy we need to run"

"No Gray remember the lights mean they're aliens"

"No you idiots it's that old fart and his crew"

Natsu's brain processed something Makarov had said to them yesterday

"Hey guys let's run, if the old man catches us we won't be able to participate"

He whispered at the two and ran down the hill.

The other two hastily ran back to the cars and sped away and the light was nearly there.

"I'm not ready to die yet!"

She shut her eyes and screamed.

"What are you talking about Lucy"

She opened her eyes and saw Makarov and the camera crew laughing and the lights that she thought

to be berserk animals were Makarov and his wimpy camera crew.

He explained to her that they were shooting her date and the crew got spooked when they saw a rock flying towards them.

So in the end she went home with no picnic and Gajeel was left in the forest until morning arrived.

Yep, the worst date ever.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Gajeel's been forgotten.<br>**

**Stay tuned.**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with her writers. Hahh, life got more **_**_complicated._**

**_an: I'm back! Sorry for the late update, completely forgotten about FF.  
><em>**

**_ENJOY!  
><em>**

**_Shining Stellar: Loke is here!  
><em>**

**_Emil C: Hints of GraLu this Chapter_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Regulus<p>

"Lucy that was disastrous,"

Makarov showedd her the recording of yesterday's date and most of it

looked dim and blurred, the rest was just filled with the little mistakes that occurred

like the mistaken identity and look of horror on her face.

"If anything, it was more like an adult video or a horror film"

"So am I fired?"

"Heck no, the new owner quit and the company got merged with another company"

"Which company?"

Lucy started to get suspicious, this seems like what one of the guys would do.

"Regulus"

"The Regulus Company!"

She'd heard of them; they were one of the most popular programme companies in the world.

"Chief when did this happen?"

"Yesterday night when I was trying to tell you something,"

She remembered that she spooked last night and how nearly ended up chasing Makarov to a tree.

"Now your tv show is cancelled but they said that you still have to do the rest of your job"

Makarov held out a new contract for Lucy to sign.

She looked over it and noticed her pay had doubled and there were know hidden or awkward phrasing

like in the other contract and she immediately signed it.

"Great all you have to do now is meet him"

"What?"

She read the contract again, there was no mention of meeting anybody.

"Chief I have enough people to handle"

"Well I promised him that you would meet him"

"But-"

"Like I said NO buts, he'll meet you here at noon"

He handed her a card and she noticed that it had the location of the Regulus branch in the area.

Begrudgingly she accepted and look at the time.

It was 11:42; she's late already.

She ran out of the office, out of the building and into her car.

Dodging every car in her way but maitaining the speed limit sounds harder than it seems.

Luckily she made it to the building just 5 minutes late.

She walked over to the receptionist called Levi who informed her that the

her associate was waiting in the room over.

So she once again ran and stopped close to the door to catch her breath and compose herself.

With much trepidation she headed in to the room.

"Why Miss Lucy you are late... Very late"

The room was dimly lit and the man sat in a chair facing the other way.

His arm moved back and forth as if it was stroking something.

'Is he stroking himself?'

The chair swiveled around and she noticed the man was actually stroking a cat.

His face was hidden by a hat and his eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses.

"I don't like to be kept wating you know"

"I'm sorry sir I was only informed of this today"

"I see, well in future be mindful that you are not only wasting your time but others as well"

"Of course sir"

She bowed and gritted her teeth. This man was pushing his luck, she didn't care if he was the president,

he has no right to talk to people like this.

"Pfft..."

The man stifled a laugh.

She looked up and noticed he was shaking.

"Ahh Lucy you never change"

He shook his head; turned the desk light and removed his hat and sunglasses.

"Loke!"

Lucy was taken aback. The current president of Regulus was Loke.

Loke, that snivelling kid she had to tutor before.

She also noticed that he wasn't actually stroking just any other cat.

It was a lion cub.

"So Lucy-sensei how have you been?"

He smiled and held out his hand and the Lion's paw.

She stood still. Three... Two... One...

"ITSALIONRUNFORYOURLIFE!"

Her feet rumbled along the corridor as she tried to escape.

Confused, the lion escaped Loke's grip and chased after her.

"Regulus come back!"

Loke chased after him and the three ran down the street and caused a commotion.

Lucy was trapped, she ended up stuck between a lion and a shady bar.

"Help me! Anyone!"

She screamed and tried to intimidate the lion but with eah shriek he slinked closer

and closer until...

Gray appeared out of nowhere with a dog and the lion cub ran and turned a corner.

"Lucy are you alright?"

Gray held her close and her heart had been beating erratically.

She took a few deep breaths and soon her heat was in sync with his.

"Thanks Gray I-"

"Gray-saaaama~"

Juvia came around the corner followed by Loke and the lion

"Oh god it's back!"

The lion jumped out of Loke's hands and ran towards her

She flinched and waited for it to pounce but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see it rubbing against her as it purred.

"This is what I was trying to tell you Lucy,"

"Gray-sama~ I missed you"

"It's not a lion, it's an unusually big cat"

She lloked closer and noticed that this 'Lion cub' was actually just a very large cat.

Just like he said.

"Oh it's Fluffy!"

She remembered him, she and Loke rescued from that river near his home.

"His name's actually Regulus"

"How does he remember me, cats don't have good memories"

"You left one of your shirt and now he sleeps on its"

"Damn he has a good sense of smell"

"Hey Lucy I'm still here you know"

"I'm here as well Gray-sama"

But no-one cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Catching up with people in an alley is not recomended.<br>**

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Like it, Love it,**

**I love you so please**

**REVIEW!**

**Recommended: My bleach fic (Shameless Advertising)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with her writers. Hahh, life got more complicated.**_

_**An: Real Life got a hold sorry. If you want me to update faster then please review, it won't take more than a minute.**_

_**Shining Stellar: LOL I feel like I'm bashing her too much so I'm giving her a break... this chapter.**_

_**Emil C: I can keep up! *pouts* I'll add the ones I didn't use in a chapter in the next.**_

_**Anyway that's one vote for a GraLu ending.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Awkward Set-up<p>

Lucy sipped her tea, how did these three get in?

Loke looked over at Natsu, who looked over at Laxus who had his arm around Lucy.

"Get... OFF!"

She grabbed his arm and tossed to the side but then another arm always seemed to replace its

position.

He was like an octopus... With two arms.

"So Lucy, who's the brat?"

Loke's eye twitched and Laxus just laughed at him.

"I'm not a brat; in fact I'm one year younger than Lucy and Natsu."

"Which means you're a brat."

Lucy sighed.

This was usually the time Loke got angry; he always had a tantrum

when someone mocked him.

"Well I know Lucy more than you do."

He stuck his tongue out mockingly at Laxus.

"So what? I'm gonna be her husband."

She frowned at him.

"No you're not."

"You mean not right now."

Laxus grinned at her but her mind was focused more on the fact

that every single man she meets always happens to have problems.

She looked at her next job.

_Name: Elfman_

_Personality: Stubborn, rash, manly_

_Address: 36 Takeover Street, The Manly Door 45_

_Extra info: If you are a man have some Pride!_

_Problem: Ask my sister, I have faced my entire problem as a man._

This job looked suspicious; the word 'man' was overused too many times.

f anything, it seems like he has a problem of being too full of testosterone.

Wait, where's his last name?

"Hey Lucy I'm your favourite right?"

Natsu was now pushing against the other two vying for her attention.

"Sorry guys but I've got to go now"

She pushed past the three who were still fighting amongst each other.

"Hey Lucy, wait up."

They nudged and tugged against each other, trying to get past the door.

By the time they got through the door,

Lucy was speeding past the streets looking for this so called 'Manly' door.

Arriving at 36 Takeover, she found out that this so called 'Manly' Door 45 was actually quite plain.

What she had not expected was the famous super model

Mirajane to be standing outside to greet her.

"There you are!"

Mirajane came up to her as she got out of her car and hugged her tightly.

"Um… Hello?"

Lucy was confused, did she know her?

"I'm so glad you're here,"

Mirajane shook her hand vigorously and led her into her house.

"Where are my manners? My name is Mirajane."

The super model smiled at her.

"I'm Lucy and I'm here to help with your husband Elfman I presume?"

Mirajane laughed at her and patted her back. Hard.

"No silly, I'm his older sister."

"So what's his problem?"

"Nothing really but you see we both changed after our dad took our younger sister Lisanna."

Her smile immediately turned into a frown.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Help find our sister."

Her eyes pleaded Lucy to help and she felt compelled to help Mirajane.

"Give me a week; I'll see what I can do."

Lucy nodded at her client's sister

"Thank you."

The two bid farewell and as she went through the doorway she ran into a very large wall.

She looked up and gasped.

He was like a very, very tall tower.

"Hello there."

He looked at her and huffed.

"As a man you should watch where you're going."

Did this guy just call her a man?

Lucy was not one to hit people but this guy was just so irritable.

"I'm sorry, please accept this."

She pretended to take something out of her bag and held her hands out to the guy and he looked closer.

Pow!

She had punched him. Lucy walked out and felt great.

That was until she remembered he was the client.

Elfman.

"What have I done?"

She facepalmed and went back to her home.

Back at Mirajane's house Elfman had immediately got up from the floor and roared.

"Hey sis, who was that?"

"That my brother is the person that shall help us find Lisanna."

"She has a very manly punch."

Elfman rubbed his jaw.

The past week for Lucy was hectic. She had to find this girl while trying to dodge any

advances from both Loke and Laxus. Natsu was nowhere to be found. She looked in records

and on computers and asked everyone she knew about this girl.

"Finally, it's done."

Lucy sighed, that Lisanna girl was actually living near Natsu in the apartments and her dad

left her and now she's working as a waitress.

Lucy turned her cell phone and she called Natsu.

"Hey Natsu can you help me?"

"Sure Lucy, what do you need?"

Natsu nodded and proceeded to talk to his neighbour. He knocked on the door. His neighbour

got up to open the door.

"Hello, there I'm Natsu."

"I'm Lisanna."

Lucy finally got to Mirajane's house and she greeted Mirajane, luckily Elfman was nowhere to be seen.

"So what do you need Lucy?"

"Nothing I just came to say hello."

Where is Natsu?

Natsu had a hard time trying to drive to Takeover street with this girl hugging him all the time.

"Natsu thank you so much, I can finally see my brother and sister."

She hugged him tightly, not knowing that it was in fact thanks to Lucy.

When they arrived, Mirajane had answered the door and tears streamed down her face.

Elfman had just arrived a few minutes later and the three siblings had a great family reunion

while Lucy and Natsu awkwardly sat around.

"Thank you so much Lucy."

Mirajane hugged her once again and handed her payment.

Elfman stood up and headed towards his benefactor and bullets of sweat fell down her neck.

He was gonna kill her.

But instead he did something completely out of character.

He lifted her up into the air and laughed as he ruffled her hair.

Lucy smiled as she hugged him back.

"You're welcome."

"Hey Lucy will you marry my brother?"

"Yeah sure- wait what?"

Mirajane squealed and took out a wedding planner.

Natsu tried to protest however Lisanna and Mirajane's voice drowned him out.

Elfman was actually blushing, Lucy got scared.

She could see him thinking about it and she dashed out of their house while grabbing Natsu

along the way.

Yet again another crazy job… completed.

"Lucy we've finished picking out your dress."

It was now they noticed that she went off with Natsu.

A card had fallen out and Mirajane picked it up.

'Fairy Tail's Number One columnist Lucy Heartfilia'

"Hey guys look, she's that missing Heartfilia heir."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Dad shall appear!<strong>

**Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.**

**Review so I can add your favourite characters into the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: Lucy is the columnist of a magazine and every day she has do deal with pesky**_

_**letters sent by lovestruck fans. But now due to complications, she has to visit each writer and talk to them personally**_

_**And frankly, she believes too many of them are too forward. This changed once again and now she has to go on a date with her writers. Hahh, life got more complicated.**_

_**An: Real Life got a hold sorry. If you want me to update faster then please review, it won't take more than a minute.**_

_**Shining Stellar: I'll include Sting and Rogue much later on until I get a feel for their character.**_

_**Nicholee33: Sorry for the late update.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: An even more awkward set-up<p>

Lucy was kidnapped!

It was three in the morning when two hooded figures knocked on her door and

took her away in a limousine.

Natsu was the first to notice what happened with his secret weapon:

A bunch of bouquets that he cleverly placed at the front door's table with a hidden camera.

Lucy was stuffed in a bag by the two mysterious kidnappers and she struggled trying to get

out, knocking one of them out in the process. That's all the footage showed.

So he had no choice but to gather his worst enemies.

"Natsu what the hell? It's eight in the morning!"

He made his way to each of their houses and dragged them to his.

Most of them were irritable and still sleepy but what he said next woke them up.

"Lucy's been kidnapped!"

"What?"

They all jumped up in unison asking the simple questions what and when.

"This is what happened…"

He didn't talk about the hidden camera; he pretended that he just went over to her house at

six in the morning and there was a note left at the door.

"I swear I'll make them suffer."

Laxus got out his taser and a menacing smile was on his face.

"No time for that now you fool, we need to find Lucy!"

Gray was busy on his phone calling private detectives, Laxus hired some torturers and

Loke called on some spies.

It was over three days and they still couldn't find her.

Lucy at the time was stuffed on the passenger seat and in the distance she could see

a familiar building.

It was the Heartphilia Headquarters.

"Did my dad put you up to this?"

"…"

No answer.

The door opened when they finally arrived on site and they jabbed her forward to the

elevator.

"Can you just tell me what is going on?"

Still no answer. Lucy then decided attack.

"Raagh!"

She broke hold on the first captor's grip and launched herself onto the second.

Lucy then bit his ear and he tried his best to wrestle her off.

The first captor tried to help him but Lucy clawed at him and he had to step back.

"Stop it, if you-"

Ping.

The elevator door opened and Lucy stared at her dad.

He was fuming; Lucy was on top of the first captors' back

and the second looked as if he was about to rape her.

"What… is going on?"

He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Freed, Bickslow I'm disappointed, I thought I hired very capable mercenaries."

The two looked down in shame and Bickslow rubbed his ear,

the bite still left on it itched.

"Daddy what the hell were you think kidnapping me,

I thought I said that I want nothing to do with you!"

"Well my dear daughter, I just want to fulfil your mother's wish."

He held out a paper with her mother's writing and began to read it out.

Dear Lucy,

If you are reading this then I am dead.

I have given this to your father in hopes that he would support you.

My last wish for you is to marry; I hope that you are able to fulfil this selfish wish of mine.

By the way, your father and I have agreed that you must marry within two months of reading

This letter.

Yours dearly,

Mom.

.Hell.

"That's a bunch of lies, mom would never write that!"

Her dad pointed at her signature.

"Your mother and I have also agreed to give some money to prepare for this wedding."

He took out a brief case with over 1 Billion in many different currencies.

"This also includes the company when I die and the only condition is you must truly love that

person."

"But Im not read-"

"Of course you are, if you don't find one within the time limit then she said to match you

with one of the other companies' sons."

She was doomed, she never liked anyone,

in fact she feels like strangling her closest guy friends.

"Lucy we're here!"

Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Loke burst through the door.

"Ha-ha-ha, looks like this will be easy for you my daughter."

He looked at all the men in the room, including the two mercenaries.

"Huh?"

The two were surprised.

Lucy sighed. He had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments for thoughts and improvement should be given to me as a review or PM.<strong>

**Review so I can add your favourite characters into the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

An: I'm making a LaxusxLucy fic. I'll be releasing it soon so please read it guys!

More info on my profile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Bonny and Clyde<p>

Lucy was force to move back in with her father and right now

she was currently brushing her teeth.

"So Lucy have you chosen yet?"

"Who said that?"

She gripped her tooth brush tightly and swung her left arm.

The man groaned in pain clutching his nose.

"Ouch, what was the for?"

"Dad? What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

He chuckled and rubbed his nose simultaneously.

"How was a tooth brush going to defend you?"

"It hurt you didn't it?"

Her dad didn't respond, looks like she was right.

"So why are you here dad, don't you have your own bathroom?"

"I just wanted to say good night." He sniffed.

The bathroom door opened and Laxus walked in on the two.

"What the hell Laxus why are you here?"

She waved the toothbrush at him

"Whoa watch where you wave that thing; you could poke an eye out."

He raised his hands up.

"Or a nose."

"Get over it dad."

She sighed and threw the tooth brush into the bath tub.

It flew over the bath curtains and hit someone's head.

They were surprised by this and hit the struggling person next to them.

"Come out of there Natsu and Gray."

"Natsu I swear I'm going to hit you one of these days."

"I'd like to see you try."

A fist collided with his face.

"I tried it and I liked it."

Natsu also rubbed his nose.

"Shut the hell up."

Lucy pointed her fingers to the door expectantly.

"!"

Their heads hung in shame, they walked out grumbling.

A small giggle was heard and Lucy punched the wall.

"Aww crap…"

The wallpaper drooped down and in it were Freed and a poor unconscious Bickslow.

"I swear I can never get a break."

She raised her arm one more time to hit Freed but he got out there quicker

than a monkey with diarrhoea.

Finally, she could just bathe without any disturbances.

Lucy slowly scrubbed her arms, they ached so much from punishing the boys.

"Why did you ever make that letter, mother?"

She staired at the glass skylight and screamed.

"Dad there's a pervert on the roof!"

Lucy ran out in only a bath towel and to her dad's office where the guys were busy talking

About their plans to woo Lucy.

"So what are you going to do Gajeel?" Gray asked.

Gajeel didn't hide away like the others; he did what a true gentleman would do,

spy on his love interest with a carefully placed camera.

"Well I'm- Whoa Lucy!"

They all gaped at her, the towel was thick but they could still clearly see her curves.

"Dad didn't you hear- What the?"

She stood there looking at them as they looked back at her.

Suddenly she realised something, she wasn't wearing clothes.

Lucy ran back into her room, grabbed her clothes changed in another bathroom

before screaming once again to her dad's office.

"There's a pervert on the roof!" She gasped, trying to get her breath back.

Most of the guys got up and ran up to the roof, while some took the elevator.

Lucy happened to come along with Laxus, Gray and Freed to the elevator while

her dad, Natsu, Gajeel and Bickslow ran up the stair.

"They're so stupid, wasting their energy like that." Laxus grinned,

slowly advancing to Lucy's side.

"Laxus you're granddad's calling you." Gray grabbed his cell phone and threw it to

The newly opened floor.

"You bastard!"

Laxus scrambled to the new floor and unluckily, the elevator door closed on him.

"Shit, I'm gonna get that Gray." Laxus stopped to answer his phone and was held up from

ever reaching the roof.

As the other three travelled on the elevator, something in the elevator shaft rumbled.

The lid at the top of the elevator shaft moved as the elevator door opened.

"W-what's that?" Lucy cowered behind Freed, she was never good with ghosts.

The lid was lifted off and Gray's worst nightmare appeared, Juvia.

"Gray-sama I found youuuu!" Juvia wailed.

She grabbed Gray and babbled away.

"- I was lost in this mansion for two days and never had a thing to eat

but it was worth it just to find you."

She collapsed from the dizziness and hunger pangs and Gray had no choice but to go off

and get her something to eat.

So in the end, it was just Freed and Lucy left, the two never really talked much

and it was an awkward journey up to the roof.

When the door finally opened and Freed walked ahead, Lucy sighed in relief.

Sometimes that guy's silence was just too much.

Whatever happened to the other four you asked, well Natsu and the rest finally made it.

And all that was left was to open the door to the roof.

There was a deep red plaque over the closed doors.

"Door not in service? Old man what the hell is that about?" Natsu pointed at the plaque.

"I'm not really sure; I think I made this as a prank on one April Fools' day."

"So you just wasted a crap load of money and this stairs and a fake door!"

Natsu blew up. He was just about to strangle the foolish old man.

Creeeaaaak.

The door opened.

"The door can be opened you fools." Gajeel went ahead of them, towards the two shadows in the

distance.

"Oh yeah that was the joke." Lucy's dad chuckled while an irked Bickslow and Natsu looked at him.

All four of them walked to the two shadowy figures who decided to run in the opposite direction

to the elevator.

Ping. Out came two people, one uncomfortable Lucy and one embarrassed Freed.

"The pervert!" She pointed at the man and fly kicked him while the rest advance on the other man,

She easily knocked them out but met her demise when out of nowhere Elfman appeared and body

slammed her down to the ground.

"I think you overdid it." Natsu awkwardly chuckled at Lucy.

By the time she was finished, the guy had his limbs wrapped up with duct tape.

"Well we need to regroup." They dragged them down to her dad's office with

a bag over their heads.

"Now let's see who they are."

They removed the bags from their heads.

"Wait Loke and… who's this?"

She pointed at the unknown man but Loke was still knocked out from the fly kick she gave him.

"They're not men. A true man never-"

* * *

><p>An: That ends it for now, once again, thanks for reading!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

An: My LaLu fic –Long-sighted- is out. Please read it! Check it out from my author page if you didn't see it on the fairy tail fanfic page! And most of all please tell me what you think.

Enjoy! (This and hopefully the other fanfic!)

This part is rated T for _certain _references if you get what I saying wink wink.  
>And I never mean to offend anyone so if this is profane or insanely funny please review about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Sleepover!<p>

Gray interrupted Elfman and pushed past him.

"Hey its Lyon."

Lucy stared at the other man hardly and sighed

"Who's that?"

"Some guy I knew in school after you left."

The 'guy' looked around the room as if he was searching for someone. He huffed and shouted something after his yes met Lucy's'.

"Hussy."

Her eye twitched.

"Hey Gray where's Juvia?"

He completely ignored the look on her face and all the men in the room became dangerously quiet. They walked in unison towards the unfortunate man who was oblivious to the fact that he may have just signed his death wish.

"Hu-ssy? You wanna say that again?"

They droned in unison and cracked their knuckles in unison. Lyon chuckled nervously at them.  
>Juvia came into the room with a bucket of chicken in her and searched for Gray in the room and when her eyes saw Lucy she whispered<p>

"Hussy."

"You guys are starting to creep me out now- hey theres Juvia, Hi Juvi-"

Crash! Bang! Wallop!

"Aaeeeoouuugghh…"

Satisfied, they laid Lyon back down on the floor twitching like a quivering mess.

"Did Juvia say something?" Gray thought aloud.

"Of course Gray-sama I just said that you were magnificent beating up that horrible, horrible- hey it's Lyon."

She pointed and giggled at the pile of Lyon and grabbed Gray's arm.

"Come now Gray-sama, it's getting late."

This time Lucy's dad spoke up, proud at the fact the Lucy found some very interesting people.

"Why don't you all stay here? I have plenty of room."

"I get to share with Lucy!"

"Nonsense Nuts-"

Natsu glowered as the other guys snickered.

"It's Natsu."

"Natsu, Nuts it's all the same. Anyways, the men must share rooms with one another and the girls the same."

"But you just said you had plenty of room."

"Did I Laxative? Coming from a rich background you must know that rich men are stingy."

This time it was Laxus' turn to be mocked and his piercing glared silenced those who dared to laugh.

"So the girls will stay on the third floor and the boys on the second. Good night guys."

He walked out the room nonchalantly, not aware of the problems he had just created.  
>Juvia was left with her eternal rival while the men were left with another. Can anyone survive?<p>

Round 1: Stare-off

The guys all stared at one another, making sure that the others wouldn't sneak off to the third floor and when Laxus got up, they all protested.

"Where are you going?" Loke eyed at him suspiciously with his swollen eyes, unsure of whom it was.

"The toilet."

"Sure you are." Gray mockingly said slowly.

"He's probably taken too much of himself."

"Aaaaaa- good one Gajeel!" Natsu chortled.

"Shut up!"

Juvia glared at Lucy while the girl called her friends.

'I bet she's hatching a plan to take Gray-sama from me!'

Juvia stood up and shouted:

"I won't allow it Lucy!"

She stomped off to the door to make sure Lucy would escape.

"Girls, it turns out Juvia doesn't want that picture of Gray when he was younger."

"Aww too bad, he looks kinda cute in it."

Round 2: Sizing-up

"My one's bigger!" Natsu beamed.

"No my one is, look how shiny it is as well!" Loke showed off.

"Well mine is Lucy's favourite colour!" Gray boasted.

"Have you men no shame? As a man it's the technique that counts!" Elfman defended.

"No you're all wrong, mine is the best!" Bickslow showed them and they all agreed upon it.

He too it out of his pants and showed them the biggest they ever seen. A golden-inlaid sapphire engagement ring, it had more craftwork technique than Elfman's ring and it was Lucy's favourite gem.

"Where'd you get it?" Freed asked him, suspiciously of his bodyguard partner.

"From that babbling Lyon."

Juvia stared at Lucys and then at hers.

"It's not fair, why are hers bigger?"

She sighed and ate her smaller chocolate mousse.

Juvia sighed and turned on the TV, maybe she should get a new one!  
>Boobs that is.<p>

Final round: Knockout

"I'll use my Charizard's fireblast and destroy your Electabuzz Laxus"

"Nope, I won already."

Natsu looked down and noticed Electabuzz already thrashed his Pokémon.

"Damn I was so close."

"Anyone else want to play?"

All the other were playing blackjack and Gajeel guffawed at the two.

"No thanks, Pokémon is for douches."

Bickslow smiled and placed down his winning card.

"So Pokémon can only be played by showers?"

"Take this Lucy!"

Juvia pile-drived Lucy into oblivion as the night sky soon was replaced by the morning sun.  
>That morning Juvia woke up in a cold sweat and noticed that she had dreamt the whole thing and cursed herself for not actually doing it.<p>

It turns out that Lyon sneaked into the room and Juvia did it on him and he slept like that the whole night.

They all met up at the breakfast hall where the only one with a good night's sleep was Lucy and her father.

"So did everyone enjoy their stay here?"

"…"

* * *

><p>An: BTW, for the other Hot Off the Press Chapters; they weren't typed on Microsoft which is why they ended up like that but don't worry, I'll edit that during my free time. You can read them again if you like but they'll just have minor changes such as paragraphing and typos.<p>

I'll make it more romantic next chapter.

Read Long-Sighted!


End file.
